La Bendición
by Cassandre Watson
Summary: "Nunca más. Nunca confiar. Nosotros primeros, siempre." es el himno de los habitantes de la Terminal o "Terminus", pero ¿Qué les ha llevado a hacer de esas palabras su lema? ¿Qué les ocurrió? y ¿Quiénes son? Adéntrate en este fic para averiguarlo a través de la chiflada teoría de esta humilde servidora.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** "_The Walking Dead"_ es un universo que ha salido de la loca cabeza de Robert Kirkman y del resto de responsables de la serie de televisión. En este caso, solo tomaré alguno de sus personajes para poder crear una historia que no tiene ánimo de lucro.

**N.A.:** Antes de que comiences a leer, quisiera advertirte que la trama del fic está inspirada a raíz de lo que sucede en el capítulo 4x16, "_A_", de la serie. Por lo tanto, si no has llegado a este punto de la historia, no sigas leyendo porque te spoilearás.

También quisiera avisarte que este fic ha surgido de una alocada idea que seguramente me haya surgido por la desesperada espera que todos estamos sufriendo hasta que estrenen la 5ª temporada. Desde el primer momento, me ha interesado todo lo que nos han ido presentando a partir de la segunda mitad de la 4ª temporada sobre la Terminal o "Terminus", ese extraño misterio que la rodea... ¿_Son caníbales? ¿Son una secta? ¿Un grupo de flamenco-indie? ¿Son todas esas cosas a la vez?_ Hasta octubre no lo sabremos, pero mientras tanto, en este fandom dejaré plasmada mi propia y peculiar teoría.

Para ir acabando y dejaros leer con tranquilidad, por favor, os pido que me corrijáis cuando veáis alguna falta ortográfica o de lo que sea, pero sobre todo si veis algún laísmo, que aunque no es excusa, debido a la zona en la que vivo, ese defecto es, prácticamente, imperceptible para mí y estoy luchando para rectificarlo.

Sin más, sólo me queda daros las gracias por pasaros por aquí.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Los sonidos parecían querer respetar al silencio. Ni siquiera el ruido que hacía la puerta al abrirse y al cerrarse quiso romper la paz que imperaba en aquel espacio, y sus pasos... Sus pasos eran mudos. Recordó que hubo un tiempo en el que él no creía en el silencio, ni aún cuando éste parecía apoderarse de alguna situación o espacio. Por entonces, para él, el silencio no existía. El silencio era una mentira. Al principio, podía engañarle, hacerle creer que estaba ahí, detrás, delante, a un lado, al otro... Como una sombra invisible. Sin embargo, pasados los segundos, siempre aparecía algún sonido que demostraba que el silencio era una invención. Incluso cuando más aislado podía estar, cuando era imposible que un ruido externo fuese capaz de irrumpirle, su sentido del oído alcanzaba a escuchar su respiración, los latidos de su corazón e incluso sus ojos al pestañear. Pero, ahora, en el presente ... En el presente el silencio se plantó ante él como un ensordecedor trueno.

Los truenos son los indicadores de las tormentas y ¿Qué otra cosa, si no, era aquel nuevo mundo? Una tormenta. El mundo era tan peligroso como un rayo. Él se sabía consciente de que, en realidad, las cosas no habían cambiado nada respecto al pasado, cuando todo era normal. El planeta Tierra antes tenía una máscara que ahora había caído. Los días actuales eran los que mostraban una verdad que antes estaba oculta. Nunca en la historia había habido tal sinceridad como la que ahora reinaba. Todo era tan claro... Aunque en un principio no lo supo entender y se resistió a ello, pero cuando la muerte se convierten en tu más rutinaria costumbre, tienes que entender que lo simple, normal, moral... no es el límite, y que los nuevos valores van más allá de los conocidos.

Silencio y sinceridad. Dos elementos en los que no creía y sin embargo, desde que desapareció el mundo tal cual y como lo conocía, se habían convertido en los pilares de su vida.

Se acercó con respeto devoto al inicio del gran círculo de en medio de la sala, y puso en pie los candelabros que habían sido tirados. El revuelo que hubo momentos antes causó que algunas velas cayeran al suelo también. Comprobó que varias se habían roto. Ya no servirían para nada. Él jamás ofrecería nada que estuviera roto. Pese a todo, afortunadamente, ninguna de las pequeñas llamas habían alcanzado prender y quemar a ninguno de los objetos. Los sagrados objetos.

Chasqueó los labios.

No le llegaba a molestar tanto el tener que buscar nuevas velas como que ese lugar, precisamente ese lugar, hubiera sido contaminado por la presencia de aquellos indignos, pero no había tenido otra alternativa. Habían tenido que guiarlos. Le habría gustado que hubiese sido de otra manera, llevarlos por otro camino, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quienes eran, el fin justificó todos los medios.

_Nunca más. Nunca confiar. Nosotros primeros, siempre._

Leyó para sí las grandes letras escritas en la pared, afirmándose de esta manera en su anterior pensamiento, pero, sin embargo, no escuchaba en la mente a su voz, sino a otra, otra mucho más suave y dulce. Aún podía oír aquellas palabras del susurro que pronunció ella cuando lo dejó escapar de su boca. Solo recordarlo le hizo estremecer y un torbellino de sensaciones le sacudió.

No pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo instintivamente se giró sobre si mismo buscando su nombre escrito en el suelo. En seguida lo localizó, hallando el pequeño fuego que coronaba el cirio que iluminaba a la espalda de un girasol, colocado en un pequeño recipiente, que proyectaba una sombra casi como si fuera el reflejo de una divinad sobre un cuaderno de dibujo y una mina de carboncillo muy gastada.

Se agachó para acariciar una de las hojas amarillas de la peculiar flor y ésta cayó sin remedio alguno al suelo. Se estaba muriendo... Daba igual cuantas veces cambiara a un girasol marchito por uno en pleno florecimiento porque todos, siempre, acababan igual: marchitándose, secándose y muriendo... y eso, cada vez que sucedía suponía una nueva derrota. Ya no estaba seguro de hasta cuantas veces lo podría aguantar. Aquello era como el recuerdo reiterativo de su ausencia, al menos, de la ausencia de la forma en la que quería que estuviese junto a él.

Entre esos pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que aquel mustio girasol miraba hacia a un sitio en concreto, como lo haría si se tratase del mismo sol iluminándolo. Aquel punto que le indicaba era una puerta, ni más ni menos, que la puerta A. Frunció el ceño, pero luego no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta. Tenía la sensación de que le controlaba todavía. Sus ojos volvieron a observar a la planta sin borrar aquel gesto de su cara. Era increíble el poder que le podía dar y quitar en un momento.

De repente, a sus espaldas pudo escuchar como otra puerta se abría, y tras ese ruido inicial, unos pasos cautelosos. Después silencio. Sabía que le estaba dando espacio tanto físico como emocional, pues todos sus compañeros eran conocedores de que jamás debían molestarle cuando estaba en el Santuario, más aún cuando se encontraba frente a los recuerdos de ella, frente a sus objetos más valiosos. Pero, el hecho de que aquella persona aguardara hasta que terminara, en vez de marcharse, como lo hubiera hecho el resto, le permitió reconocer, aún sin verla, de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué sucede Mary? -preguntó tras un rato aún sin mirarla.

-Alex ha muerto -contestó.

Cerró los ojos para recordar como aquel psicópata había asaltado a su amigo, encañonándole con su arma, por un estúpido reloj. Eso había provocado un fuego cruzado que se había cobrado la vida del que era su mano derecha. Apretó sus mandíbulas en un intento de serenarse.

-¿Ha recibido la Bendición? -dijo incorporándose para luego acercarse a la mujer.

-Sí. -respondió.

-¿Lo habéis llevado con los demás?

-Sí.

-Estará hambriento. Que alguien se encargue de darle de comer. -comentó mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir -Elige a alguno de los de B para él. A alguien que le gustara sino tuviera la Bendición... Ya sabes, una chica bonita. -se paró un momento antes de abandonar el Santuario pensativo -¿Qué objeto crees que deberíamos elegir para recordarle?

-No lo sé... -dijo Mary con el tono apenado -Quizás... ¿Su maquinilla de afeitar?

-No -rió levemente -Antes era inseparable de ese trasto que ni siquiera cortaba, pero hace tiempo se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta afeitarse en estos tiempos.

-Tienes razón -asintió ella poniendo una tierna sonrisa nostálgica.

-Creo que mejor su guante y pelota de béisbol -meditó tras un rato -Esa manía de molestar a los bendecidos lanzándoles a la cabeza la pelota nunca se le quitó.

-Iré su habitación a buscarlos.

-Bien -dijo él -Hay que reponer velas -añadió -Esta noche misma celebraremos la misa en honor a Alex.

-¿Escribirás tú su nombre?

-Sí -respondió.

La conversación para él se terminó en ese momento, pero no fue así para Mary.

-Gareth -le llamó antes de que el hombre desapareciera del Santuario -He ido a ver a Wendy. -Sólo oír aquel nombre hizo que se le paralizara hasta si quebrada alma. -Estaba muy inquieta por el ruido de los disparos, pero me he quedado con ella hasta que se ha tranquilizado.

Gareth se giró para mirarla directamente con gesto tenso. La mujer se le acercó lentamente, sabiendo que tema estaba tocando.

-Gracias, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer -dijo cortante.

-Por favor, cielo -le agarró uno de sus brazos para evitar que la dejara plantada -Ya sé que no te gusta que nadie la moleste, pero yo también la quiero. La he visto crecer, prácticamente, desde que nació y ahora...

-Lo sé -interrumpió su discurso, no sin intentar disimular el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Sólo quiero cuidar de ella -Mary no pudo reprimir sus sollozos -Está muy delgada, necesita comer...

Gareth se apartó enfurecido y le dio la espalda.

-Acaso ¿No lo entiendes? ¿¡No lo entiendes!? -se exaltó -¡No pienso darle mierda! ¡A ella no! -gritó exasperado encarándose a la mujer -No teníamos a nadie digno que ofrecerle.

-¿Y quién va a ser digno para Wendy, Gareth? -dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Nadie te parece suficientemente bueno!

-Hasta ahora.

-¿Hasta ahora? -dijo sorprendida por la respuesta del chico. Era la última que se esperaría de él en esos momentos. -¿Quienes...

-A -contestó.

-¿¡Ellos!? -exclamó incrédula -Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Porque son como los que la mataron.

* * *

Gracias de nuevo si has llegado hasta aquí. Este no va a ser un fic largo, lo tengo estructurado para cinco capis, a lo sumo seis, por si se me viene alguna que otra ideilla que pueda incluir.

También decirte que como veo muy arriesgado decir que publicaré un capi semanalmente, mejor diré que uno cada quince días :D

Por último: ¿Sabías que los reviews son gratis? ¡No tienes excusa para no dejar uno! :P

¡Besos caminantes!


	2. Pasado

**Disclaimer:** "_The Walking Dead"_ es un universo que ha salido de la loca cabeza de Robert Kirkman y del resto de responsables de la serie de televisión. En este caso, solo tomaré alguno de sus personajes para poder crear una historia que no tiene ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: _Pasado_**

* * *

-A ver, hoy es martes 24 ¡No! Espera... eso fue ayer ¿Ayer? Tal vez hayan pasado dos o tres días..., por lo que hoy debe ser 26 de Mayo, es decir, jueves -susurró para hacer de su voz una compañía.

Gareth estaba sentado en el límite de un camino de tierra que llevaría hacía algún destino desconocido. Echó su aliento a la seca punta del bolígrafo que portaba, y dibujó una "x" sobre el día que calculaba que era en un calendario de oficina que había cogido, pero la tinta parecía haber desaparecido como la haría la sangre de una vena rota. Apretó más sobre el papel con el único resultado de hacer una marca debida a la presión que ejerció, como si apuntar con más fuerza hiciera el milagro de devolver a la vida a ese maldito boli. Levantó su mano para observarlo y suspiró. Comenzaba a sentir que aquel insignificante objeto se estaba convirtiendo en su personal "Señor Wilson", como el balón de fútbol de la película _Naufrago_, aunque claro, ahora él también se podía considerar "Tom Hanks". Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y de nuevo, dirigió su atención al calendario.

Sesenta y un días había tachado. Eso quería decir que habían pasado dos meses desde que aquella pesadilla comenzara. Por alguna extraña razón los muertos volvían a la vida con mucha hambre de gente no infectada... Y lo peor era que el gobierno no había sido capaz de hacer nada. Mentalmente rió. Ni en su día más inspirado hubiera podido imaginar que algo así pudiera ocurrir, y lo cierto era que le extrañaba, porque estaba seguro que habría muy pocas personas en la Tierra que convivieran diariamente con historias de terror como lo hacía él, mejor dicho, como lo había hecho él, en el pasado... en uno no tan lejano, pero dos meses, tan solo dos, le parecían una eternidad.

No estando contento con sus cálculos, comenzó a contar con sus dedos los días desde del que el mundo se fue a la mierda hasta el presente. Pese a que llevaba el calendario al día, había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Le parecía increíble que él hubiera caído en tal nefasto error. Sin una rutina compuesta por salir, ir al trabajo, trabajar, más trabajo, volver a casa y vuelta a empezar, no sabía en que día vivía. ¿Acaso perder el horario podía dejar a alguien más perdido que un hombre en un desierto? Gareth había pensado que pasados los años así sería, pero no cuando sólo habían pasado sesenta y un días. Se sentía tan fracasado... pero tenía que ser el responsable de contabilizar los interminables meses y años del infierno. ¿Quién lo haría sino? Las personas en un fin del mundo se preocuparían por sobrevivir: comer, buscar refugio... y otras muchas cosas como matar, tarde o temprano, tanto a muertos como a vivos. Él lo sabía. Había tenido que meterse en situaciones así desde que estaba en la universidad, así que conocía a la perfección la psicología del nuevo mundo. Nadie se preocuparía por los días, ni las noches, por las estadísticas o los recuerdos memorables del pasado, y todos los logros de la historia de la humanidad se perderían. El salvajismo se haría con el control, agravándose conforme avanzara el tiempo. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, alguien tenía que ser responsable.

¿Se podía sentir como un héroe por esa labor que se había empecinado en hacer? Desde luego... No. No se sentía como uno ¿Por qué? ¿Por guardar en la memoria lo que la humanidad había conseguido? Eso no tenía ningún mérito. Si fuera un héroe habría impedido que Kenny pereciera cuando salieron del edificio que les resguardó por casi aquellos dos meses. Si fuera un héroe, Martin no hubiera muerto hace dos días. Y solo recordar como murieron... Atrapados entre aquellos caminantes hasta el punto de que no fue capaz de ver sus cuerpos. Quizás debió haber permanecido junto a ellos, ver su final, o mejor, esperar el suyo y morir con los que fueron sus mejores amigos, pero el pánico solo le hizo correr y correr, y ahora ni siquiera sabía si Kenny y Martin estaban descansando en paz o eran unos de aquellos monstruosos seres.

-_Ojalá me hubiera quedado con ellos_ -pensó.

Acarició con el pulgar los días en los que habían muerto. Los había rodeado con un círculo. Se llevó una mano a la cara y entonces, tiró con fuerza aquel puto calendario.

¿En qué diablos pensaba? ¿¡Un calendario!?¿¡Llevar las cuentas de los días!? ¿¡Anotar los sucesos!? ¿De verdad? ¿¡Se podía ser más gilipollas!?

El mundo se había ido a la mierda y él solo era un inútil con unos estúpidos deseos que no aportaban nada ¿¡A quién coño le importaría que el 25 de Diciembre fuera Navidad? O ¿Qué el 20 de Julio de 1969 el hombre llegó a pisar la luna?

Estaba solo, y era muy consciente de que no era ningún atleta, soldado, explorador o cualquier otra cosa que le permitiese poder sobrevivir en el nuevo presente. Su particular reloj marcaba una cuenta atrás y solo era cuestión de tiempo que muriese. Fue entonces cuando pensó que podía hacerlo como una presa más o con algo de honor. Le daba igual que luego su cuerpo terminara siendo pasto para los caminantes, tan solo quería despedirse de la vida con un poco de amabilidad.

Se acercó su mochila y sacó la pequeña hacha de incendios que había cogido de su oficina. Esa era la única arma que tenía. Sin darse tiempo a entrar en otro auto-debate interno, extendió su brazo izquierdo dispuesto a cortar sus venas.

-Vamos... es sólo un corte y todo acabará -se animó así mismo.

Pero su mano derecha, la que sujetaba el hacha, aún temblando, estaba completamente reacia a acatar su orden. Se obligó a empujar hasta que el filo quedó apoyado en su muñeca. Apretó levemente, pero sin ser capaz de hacerse ninguna herida. Su cuerpo era más duro de lo que parecía.

Resopló inquieto.

-¡Joder! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -gritó.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de unas lágrimas que reflejaban amargura y desesperación. Iba a morir y lo iba a hacer en ese instante, porque así lo decidía él y no aquel cruel mundo. Eso era lo más honorable que podía hacer, más que intentar atesorar para el futuro de otros que el hombre un día fue hombre. Seguro que aún existiría alguien más capacitado que él que se preocuparía de calendarios, días y noches.

Alzó el hacha hacia el cielo, asegurándose que así, cuando se encontrase con su muñeca, sería capaz de cortar no solo sus venas, sino hasta los huesos.

Por un instante todo se paralizó. Todo quedó en un silencio que él sabía que no existía, que era una mentira, y que pronto, en aquella situación, entendió el por qué... Porque podía oír su respiración y los latidos de su corazón acelerado. De repente, pensó que con su muerte dejaría de oír a esos sonidos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz. Ese pensamiento le dio las últimas fuerzas que necesitaba para partir su brazo, y se dispuso a ello, pero...

Una puñalada en su estómago le atravesó el cuerpo. Luego vino un ruido que se le antojó aterrador. Si el infierno tenía banda sonora, sin duda era como esa. Una vez más, el silencio se estaba riendo de él, de su cara, en un momento como aquel... Y presa de la demencia, él también se contagió de las risas y comenzó a carcajear con gravedad, entre las lágrimas que rasgaban sus rostro.

El hambre había hecho que sus tripas rugieran como tigres desesperados justo cuando se iba a despedir de la vida e iba a decir hola a la muerte.

Dejó caer el hacha y pronto la risa se le acabó. Sólo un loco ríe de lo que no hace gracia, y él aún no lo era, por poco, pero no lo era. Sin embargo, a sus silenciosas lágrimas las fue acompañando por un llanto que fue acrecentando hasta tornarse incontrolable. ¿Qué clase de persona era si no era capaz de acabar con su vida? ¿Qué clase de persona era si no era capaz de clavarse un hacha en la muñeca porque el sonido de su estómago le había interrumpido? ¡Era un cobarde! ¡Una vergüenza! A un hombre de verdad nada le hubiera detenido, pero él solo era un calzonazos que vivía conquistado por el miedo.

Estuvo por un largo rato llorando, no sabría decir cuanto, pero al menos el suficiente para llegar al punto de que sus ojos se secaran. Se quitó con las manos las lágrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas y con desgana rebuscó en la mochila. El hambre era la única que había permanecido junto a él.

Encontró la última chocolatina que le quedaba y decidió partirla por la mitad. Se comería un trozo ahora, y el otro, si aguantaba, al día siguiente. Podría burlar a la muerte veinticuatro horas más, lo suficiente para mentalizarse y ser capaz de reunir el coraje necesario para poder... suicidarse.

Mientras comía con lentitud, guardó el otro trocito del chocolatín. Prosiguió recogiendo el hacha y así, después de eso, cerró su mochila y se la colgó del hombro. Levantó la vista para decidir que camino iba a tomar: si seguir el sendero o adentrarse en el bosque... Escogió lo último porque la otra opción podría implicar encontrarse con alguien y no quería más excusas que le impidieran realizar lo que deseaba hacer.

Dio unos pasos hasta alcanzar el calendario que había tirado. Descansaba apacible sobre el suelo terroso, ya que no corría ni un pizca de aire. Se agachó para recogerlo. Quizás podría encontrarse algún campamento abandonado donde hubiese un bolígrafo para rodear el día de mañana. El día de su muerte.

* * *

Gareth había pasado la noche entre unos matorrales. En aquel bosque no había encontrado un lugar mejor para resguardarse de los caminantes. Podría haberse subido a un árbol, podría... si hubiese sido un buen escalador. El caso es que los arbustos habían supuesto la opción más viable para utilizarlos como refugio, pero no así para encontrar comodidad, ya que las ramas se le habían estado clavando en el cuerpo durante toda la noche.

Era un día más sin dormir.

Se levantó como pudo e intentando no ser demasiado llamativo al hacerlo. Alcanzó su mochila y sacó el hacha para tenerla a mano. Toda precaución era poca, mucho más estando solo. Así pues, comenzó su camino a ninguna parte, porque si hubiera sido más listo habría cogido un mapa y no un calendario...

Juró que estuvo por horas andando con su estómago hablándole todo el rato. Tenía hambre, mucha, pero mientras pudiera dar un paso, aguantaría sin comer. Tenía que estirar todo lo que pudiera aquel último trozo de chocolate derretido que le quedaba. Era muy consciente de que él no sería capaz de conseguir comida. Podría acercarse a algún pueblo, saquear un supermercado o una casa, pero sabía que sería en vano, no al menos sin morir en el intento. Él no era hábil y el miedo le hacía tirar por lo fácil, si es que era fácil aguantar un cuerpo sin ningún alimento que ofrecerle.

Se fue encontrando algunos caminantes mientras avanzaba. Gareth no se enfrentaba a ellos, sino que se escondía tras los troncos o los arbustos, esperando a que se alejaran. Pese al tiempo transcurrido desde la infección, aún no se había acostumbrado a matarlos. Le resultaba repulsivo. Lo peor que había sentido en su vida fue clavar el filo de su pequeña hacha en la carne muerta que estaba viva. Siempre que lo había hecho, había acabado vomitando. Sin embargo, se fijó que el número de caminantes que halló por el bosque había crecido notoriamente. Las ciudades se habían vuelto peligrosas porque eran donde se concentraba el mayor de número de población, con lo cual, de habitantes que se habían transformado. Pero en esos momentos, pensó que si la comida se estaba acabando para los humanos, también lo estaría haciendo para los propios caminantes. Habían extinguido algunas ciudades en cuestión de días y Gareth no pudo ignorar el hecho de que, quizás, estuvieran saliendo de las grandes urbes en busca de alimento. Al fin y al cabo, eran depredadores, con lo cual, tenía su lógica.

Frunció el ceño debido a su teoría. Si estaba en lo correcto, pronto sería más seguro volver a habitar los grandes edificios de las múltiples localidades que seguir en los campos, porque los caminantes estarían fuera, a la caza de carne fresca.

-Aunque cuando no encuentren nada en los bosques, volverán de nuevo a las ciudades... -se dijo para sí. -Ese será el nuevo ciclo de la vida: ciudad-bosque, bosque-ciudad – y siguió susurrando aquellas dos palabras por un rato mientras inclinaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Se paró y se puso en cuclillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¡Qué desesperante era todo! Y encima no había encontrado ningún bolígrafo nuevo... Claro que en los bosques iba a resultar difícil, a no ser que ahora hubiera una nueva especie de planta de la que florecieran bolis. A Gareth le entró la risa sólo de aquella ocurrencia, ya que si los muertos se levantaban ¿por qué no iba a ver una planta así?

De pronto, sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por unos gritos. Gareth se puso en pie y siguió escuchando. También pudo oír gemidos, unos desagradables gemidos. Eran de caminantes... y de muchos. Prestó más atención para localizar la dirección de donde venían, no parecía que, sucediese lo que sucediese, estuviera muy lejos. Por inercia giró sobre si mismo para comenzar a correr hacia si derecha. Tal vez no fuera un buen explorador, pero tenía buen sentido del oído como para saber por donde estaba pasando todo aquello. Aceleró sus pasos lo máximo que pudo. Debía de ser una masacre...

Cuando llegó paró en seco por lo que la escena le mostraba. Eran veinte caminantes, puede que más, devorando a un pequeño campamento. Había llegado demasiado tarde. No quedaba nadie con vida... Al menos, nadie humano.

De repente, una mujer salió de entre las tiendas campaña corriendo con cara de auténtico terror y desesperación... Tropezó con la pequeña hoguera que tenían hasta caer, pero llegó a levantarse y entonces, le vio.

-¡Por faaaavooooor! -le gritó -¡AYUDAM...

No terminó la palabra. A sus espaldas apareció un caminante que se tiró hacia ella, llegando a darle el primer mordisco en la mejilla.

Observó horrorizado como le arrancaba la piel, los músculos de la cara y como todo se volvía sangre. Ella aún siguió chillando pese a tener medio rostro arrancado, un rostro que estaba siendo masticado en la boca de un monstruo. Gareth fue capaz de ver el instante en el que la vida abandonó a aquella mujer. Su última mirada fue dedicada para él.

Se ocultó rápidamente detrás un árbol y vomitó. Apenas soltó gran cosa porque no tenía nada en su estómago, pero aún así la bilis hizo acto de presencia como la perfecta compañera de un momento tan "agradable". Cuando se enderezó, se dio cuenta que había llamado la atención de dos caminantes, y a su vez, el ruido que éstos hicieron al verle atrajo a más.

Comenzó a correr. Y siguió corriendo... Y juró que los había dejado atrás hasta que...

Cayó en una zanja. Tuvo la sensación de que fueron metros y metros de caída. El fango y la sangre apenas le permitían ver, pero de nuevo escuchó aquellos familiares gemidos. Se levantó entre grandes punzadas de dolor y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado, de que ese sería su fin, pues aunque el barro hiciera que tuvieran las putrefactas piernas atrapadas, inmovilizándolos, él también estaba así. Lo único de lo que podía lamentarse era de no poder rodear en el calendario el día de su muerte.

-Parece que hoy la pesca ha sido buena... -oyó.

-¡Caray! Cada vez llegan más hijos de perra -dijo una segunda voz.

Miró desesperado hacía arriba, buscando a los dueños de aquellas voces masculinas. Después de todo, era posible que no muriera... todavía.

En esos instantes, Gareth no sabría decir si fue por el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, por el pánico que sentía o por la sangre que estaba corriendo como un torrente por su cara y que le impedía ver con claridad, pero juró que ahí, en lo alto de la zanja, se le apareció un ángel.

Tenía dibujada una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, pero cuando puso a éstos últimos sobre él, se abrieron de par en par. Los cuerpos de ambos reaccionaron al unísono cuando comenzaron los primeros disparos que estaban acabando con los mordedores que le cercaban. Ella giró a su derecha y luego volvió a observarle, esta vez no con sorpresa, sino con desesperación.

-¡Parad! -gritó.

-¿¡Qué...

-¿¡Pero qué coño!?

-¡JODER! ¡Qué paréis!

-¡Tío! Ya te dije que no era buena idea que viniera...

-¿¡Qué cojones te pasa ahora!?

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para Gareth, y en seguida vio como dos hombres armados llegaban hasta donde estaba la chica.

-¡Él! -le señaló -¡No es un resucitado!

-Mira Wendy, estoy hasta la polla de tus putos cuentos y...

-¡Eh! No, no, no ¡NO! -exclamó Gareth -¡No soy un caminante!

-Joder... -logró oír decir a alguno de ellos.

Pero Gareth sintió que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le abandonaban y todo se volvió negro.

...

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Pensaba haberle añadido una escena más, pero creo que estaba pidiendo a gritos hacerla en un nuevo capi.

Como veréis, no es la continuación del _Prólogo, _sino que os he querido llevar al pasado, al origen de todo :D

Bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo veis a "mi Gareth personal"? Tengo que confesar que me hace sufrir ¬¬

Como sabréis, sino os informo xD, los reviews son gratis, así que no cuesta nada dejar uno!

Y hablando de reviews... Recomiendo a todo el que llegue hasta estas líneas que se pase por el foro de este rinconcito de Fanfiction llamado: **Open! Walkers Inside.** Aquí estamos varias de las autoras de fics sobre TWD de habla hispana y queremos ser muchas máaas! Anímate, porque no mordemos, a no ser que te unas al club de "_Los contagios de reviews_" :D ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no sabes lo que es? ¿¡Pues a que esperas a pasarte por el foro!? jajajaja :D

¡Hasta dentro de quince días!

_Caminante, no hay camino, se hace camino al devorar._


	3. Despertar

**Disclaimer:** "_The Walking Dead"_ es un universo que ha salido de la loca cabeza de Robert Kirkman y del resto de responsables de la serie de televisión. En este caso, solo tomaré alguno de sus personajes para poder crear una historia que no tiene ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: _Despertar_**

* * *

Se despertó sin levantar sus párpados. Había sido el dolor el responsable de que sus sueños finalizaran. La cabeza le daba vueltas, aún cuando solo veía oscuridad, pero ésta era la que giraba y giraba al son de los martillazos, pues los golpes que sentía en su cerebro no se quedaban en meras punzadas.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, con más esfuerzo del que supuso que costaría una simple acción como esa, y entonces vio blanco. No podría decir más, describir otra cosa, solo que donde estaba era blanco... hasta que otro sentido fue despertado. Frunció el ceño. A sus oídos llegó la dulce voz de una mujer. Estaba tarareando una canción que le hizo sentirse seguro y cálido, pero cuando quiso profundizar más en las notas de la melodía, su nariz le distrajo por el aroma de carne asada que percibió. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, confuso. Estaba tan aturdido por el dolor y las sensaciones que tuvo que aquietarse, llevando su brazo para cubrirse el rostro.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Podría ser que... su pesadilla hubiera finalizado? La voz de la mujer no callaba y el sabroso olor seguía inundando sus fosas nasales. No era un sueño, aquello era real, pero no podía estar seguro de nada, ya que nunca había creído en aquellas historietas sobre el paraíso o el infierno por mucho que su madre le llevara a misa todos los domingos desde que tenía uso de razón. Quizás... era más valiente de lo que creía y al final había puesto fin a su vida. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Blanco, la voz de una mujer, el olor a carne... Aquello tenía que ser el cielo.

-Estoy muerto -susurró para sí, feliz.

La melodía acabó para dar paso a las risas ¿Era su madre? Se apartó el brazo de la cara y abrió más sus ojos para aclarar su visión. Entonces, vio a la dueña de tan armonioso sonido.

-Bienvenido -le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Se sentó a su lado y mojó un trapo en agua tibia para limpiarle algo en su cabeza. Sintió escozor, pero pronto fue sustituido por alivio. Gareth comenzó a dudar de su afirmación anterior.

-¿Estoy muerto? -volvió a repetir, esta vez en pregunta.

-Pues claro que no -dijo sin borrar aquel gesto amable. -Y déjame decirte que es un milagro que no lo estés, querido.

Gareth apartó su mirada de ella para observar a su alrededor. Lo que era blanco no era más que una simple tela que cubría el lugar donde se encontraba. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba una tienda de campaña. La mujer que cantaba le miraba como si tratase de un cachorrito desamparado. En un principio, cuando no era capaz de asimilar nada de lo que sus sentidos anunciaban, le había parecido que era su madre: esa voz dulce cantando, el olor a comida cocinándose... fue como cuando era niño y se encontraba resfriado en la cama, pero lo cierto era que no se parecía en nada en ella. Tenía los ojos claros y llenos de un brillo bondadoso, su pelo era castaño, llevándolo recogido en una trenza que caía por su hombro. La ropa la tenía algo desgastada y un poco sucia, pero olía muy bien. Aquella señora era la clase de mujer que tenía una fuerte energía que invitaba a abrazarla.

-¿Qué día es hoy? -dijo en un tono derrotado.

-Martes -respondió ella. Él abrió los ojos de par en par -Sí, créeme. Benditas cuentas que me dan grandes quebraderos, pero alguien se tiene que preocupar por celebrar cuando llegue la Navidad o la Semana Santa -dijo levantándose para ir a limpiar el trapo -Seguro que debes de estar hambriento. Te he preparado huevos con bacon y un zumo recién exprimido -se dio media vuelta portando en una mano un plato y en la otra un vaso transparente que permitía ver su contenido -Parece que el viaje ha sido duro y largo...

Gareth estaba sintiendo como algo dentro de él se estaba resquebrajando lentamente hasta romperse y estallar en mil pedazos. La confusión inicial había hecho que olvidara sus recuerdos más inmediatos. La mención de la cuenta de los días, la Navidad y el viaje duro fueron como una llave que había abierto la puerta para dar salida a las imágenes de lo sucedido meses atrás como un golpe duro en su interior. El resguardo en la oficina, como se quedaron sin suministros, la huida, la muerte de Kenny, la de Martin, su intento por acabar con su vida con aquella maldita hacha, el campamento invadido, la mujer devorada, la zanja y los...

-¡Caminantes! -exclamó presa del pánico.

La mujer se asustó y dejó la comida a un lado para poder acudir lo más rápido que pudo.

-Shhhh... shhhh... ya, ya está... -dijo recogiendo el rostro de Gareth entre sus manos con delicadeza -Mírame hijo, mírame -le reclamó su mirada -Estás a salvo. Estás a salvo. Estás a salvo... -le abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo de manera maternal -Sé que aún estás desconcertado, perdido, pero todo está bien. Todo está bien... No hay nada de lo que temer. Estás aquí... a salvo, conmigo. Shhhh.

-¿Dónde... ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó aún con miedo.

-En un campamento militar -respondió con una sonrisa. Gareth rompió el abrazo para mirarla a la cara con un claro de sorpresa. -Mi nombre es Mary -se presentó.

-Gareth... yo soy Gareth.

-Ahora todo irá bien, Gareth.

* * *

No lo había podido evitar, pero tras decir su nombre había caído completamente dormido de nuevo. Estaba un poco avergonzado porque no sabía desde cuando estaba en aquel campamento que parecía ser seguro, y no había tenido oportunidad de preguntar cuando despertó por primera vez. Quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo molestando... Al menos ahora se sentía más tranquilo, sereno, siendo consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, ya que no había sido una sensación agradable abrir los ojos y solo encontrarse con dolor y desconcierto.

Estaba sentado en su camilla, con los pies descalzos apoyados en el suelo. Estaba harto de estar tumbado y aunque parecería increíble, le dolía cuerpo por ello. Se encontraba mirando a su alrededor, más bien analizándolo. Lo que él creía que había sido el cielo no resultaba ser otra cosa que una especie de hospital móvil o una gran tienda de campaña blanca, de corte militar, donde había otras personas aparte de él. Mary se encontraba cerca cocinando algo. Esa mujer parecía que llevaba consigo el olor a carne cocinada, un delicioso aroma en esos días. También había algún que otro herido por algún accidente sin importancia, un par de militares vigilando y bastante personas mayores en un estado hipocondríaco que se pasaban el rato molestando para que les comprobaran si tenían algún arañazo o mordisco.

-Ten -le tendió Mary un plato con una carne que no supo identificar y guisantes. -Voy a buscar a Cordelia para que te revise esas heridas.

-Gracias -dijo aceptando la comida.

Cortó con cuidado el filete y el trocito que quedó lo clavó en el tenedor. No tenía ni idea de lo muerto que estaba su cuerpo, pues fue meter en su boca la carne asada y sintió rugir con fuerza todo su aparato digestivo, exigiendo llevarse mucho más al estómago. Dejó a un lado las apariencias y comenzó a devorarlo con ansiedad. Estaba rebañando el plato cuando Mary volvió a aparecer junto a otra mujer.

-Tenías hambre ¿eh? -dijo ella divertida -Te presento a Cordelia. Es una enfermera jubilada que está ayudando en el campamento. -explicó sonriendo -Ella fue quien te curó las heridas.

Gareth tragó grueso el último trozo de comida que masticaba y le tendió la mano a modo se saludo. Aquella era una señora mayor con pelo corto y completamente cano, de expresión casi tan amigable como la de Mary, sólo que a ella se le notaban más las arrugas y el cansancio acumulado.

-Encantada -dijo aceptando su mano -Déjame revisarte.

-Sí -dijo Gareth dejando a un lado el plato y el tenedor.

Se colocó recto, con los antebrazos apoyados en los muslos y sus manos entrelazadas, dejando que Cordelia le hurgara entre el pelo para comprobar lo que sea que tuviera allí. Se dio cuenta de que no solo no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, sino que tampoco conocía que es lo que se había hecho por caer en esa zanja llena de caminantes, pero por lo que le dolía la cabeza, no era difícil de imaginar.

-La comida estaba muy buena -dijo él para romper aquel silencio incómodo que se había instaurado.

-Bueno, soy una gran cocinera -bromeó Mary. -¿Cómo está?

-Pues...

-¡Auch! -se quejó Gareth al sentir un leve tirón cuando Cordelia le tocó cerca de la frente.

-No seas quejica -le dijo con una risa melodiosa. -A ver... mírame.

-Tienes voz de locutora -dijo él cuando ella estaba comprobando algo en su ceja derecha. Notó como se ruborizó.

-Gracias -dijo con un deje de sorpresa.

-En serio -siguió diciendo Gareth -Si fuera por mi te ponía al frente de una radio.

Ambas mujeres emitieron sonoras carcajadas.

-Te dije que era un encanto -dijo Mary.

-Ya veo -respondió Cordelia -Bien -se apartó de Gareth -Es sorprenderte, pero tu brecha se está curando a la velocidad de la luz. En unos días podré quitarte los puntos.

-¿Puntos? -preguntó tocándose la ceja y comprobando que ahí había varios.

-Sí -asintió -Tienes nueve, pero tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta tu caída y las condiciones en las que te encontraron, es increíble que tan sólo te hayas hecho esto. Es... es un verdadero milagro -concluyó.

-Ha sido bendecido -sonrió Mary.

-¡Eh! ¿Está ya despierto ese cabronazo? -oyeron decir a alguien que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Alex! Esto no es una taberna como para que entres dando esas voces -llamó la atención Mary.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.

Entre ambas apareció un chico de la misma estatura que Mary, con pelo rizado moreno y una mirada vivaracha. Miró a Gareth de arriba a abajo, cosa que a él le hizo sentirse como si fuera un extraterrestre, luego dirigió sus ojos primero hacia Cordelia y después a Mary. Se rascó la cabeza y soltó una escandalosa carcajada.

-¡Tío! No me lo puedo creer ¡Estás despierto! -exclamó -¡Mírate! Si no pareces tú... Digo, ahora tienes mejor cara que cuando parecías un muerto -volvió a reír apoyando sus manos en las rodillas -Ya sabes, estabas ahí como "bleh" y... En fin ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Eh... bien, bien -respondió Gareth algo inseguro por la efusividad que mostraba aquel chico.

-¡Genial! -dijo -Eres duro de roer, colega. Mi nombre es Alex -le tendió la mano.

-Gareth -respondió.

Mientras se daban aquel apretón a modo de saludo, Alex le miraba asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente, como esperando a que él le dijera algo. Gareth soltó su agarré mientras levantaba sus cejas y se mordía el interior de su mejilla, intentando pensar que diablos le pasaba a ese tío.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿No te acuerdas de mi? -preguntó sin poder aguantar más.

-Pero ¿Cómo se va a acordar de ti? -dijo Mary negando con la cabeza.

Gareth entrecerró los ojos intentando hacer memoria.

-Lo siento... -negó con la cabeza -¿Debería hacerlo?

-¡Tío! Nos conocimos en la zanja, cuando tú estabas ahí abajo entre los hijo putas esos. Qué fuerte, joder, pero bueno, ¡aquí estás! Sano y salvo -dijo Alex casi sin respirar.

-¿Tú eras uno de los que me sacó?

-¡Bingo!

-¡Oh! Pues gracias por... salvarme la vida -dijo levantándose y estrechándole otra vez la mano.

-De nada , colega, para eso estamos -se rascó la cabeza -Aunque al principio te íbamos haber dejado ahí tirado, pero bueno...

-Qué detalle... -murmuró Gareth.

-¡Alex! -le interrumpió Mary.

-¿Te apetece que te enseñe el campamento? Debes estar harto de estar aquí por mucho que estas dos bellas señoritas te acompañen -dijo pasándolas los brazos por los hombros con una sonrisa.

-Alex, como eres -rió Cordelia.

-Sólo si Gareth se encuentra bien -intervino preocupada Mary.

-De hecho, me encuentro muy bien -Gareth se sentó para ponerse sus zapatos y poder salir de ahí antes de que le obligaran a acostarse otra vez. Quería comprobar donde estaba antes de seguir viviendo en la completa ignorancia.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Mary.

-¿No te duele la cabeza ni nada? -insistió Cordelia.

-No, no. Estoy bien, de verdad -aclaró para luego levantarse.

-Cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estamos. Si te duele la cabeza vienes y miramos que podemos hacer -dijo Cordelia.

-Bueno va... Dejar de atosigar al pobre -dijo Alex comenzando a empujarle.

-Gracias por todo -se giró Gareth para despedirlas.

Cuando dejaron atrás aquella gran tienda de campaña que tenían por hospital, Gareth se quedó de piedra. No fue porque por fin sintiera el sol o la brisa de nuevo tocando su piel, que a decir verdad, era una sensación casi olvidada, sino por lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Mirase por donde mirase, fue como volver al pasado, como volver a estar en casa, como regresar a una vida normal. Había niños correteando, personas paseando, jugando a las cartas, haciendo diversas tareas tan cotidianas como reglar plantas, lavar platos... Todo tal cual había sido en el pasado o... casi. Sino fuera porque estaban en mitad de un claro en el bosque o por los edificios que ahora eran sustituidos por tiendas de campaña, y por no hablar de la presencia de varios militares armados, podría ser como antes. Gareth sintió que se le formó un nudo en la garganta de la emoción que comenzó a apoderarse de él, pero intentó disimularlo.

-¿Es una pasada, verdad? -dijo Alex.

-Sí... -suspiró.

-¿Dónde estabas tú antes? -preguntó.

-En la ciudad -contestó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor mientras caminaban.

-¿¡En la ciudad!? ¿En serio? -dijo sorprendido.

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Básicamente hasta hace nada -respondió -Estaba en mi oficina con dos amigos hasta que se nos acabaron los suministros.

-¿Tus amigos...

-Sí. Están muertos -dijo sin querer tocar mucho el tema.

-Lo siento, tío, pero ¡eh! Míralo por el lado bueno, tú estás vivo. Al final va a ser verdad que al de arriba le caes bien -rió, pero Gareth no contestó -Antes había más militares -comenzó a explicar viendo como su nuevo compañero se mantenía en silencio- pero el General O'Connor se llevó a bastantes hombres en una búsqueda que organizó de provisiones y otros supervivientes, ya sabes, todo eso bajo el nombre "misión" seguido de unas palabras que no entendían ni ellos.

-¿Hace cuánto de eso?

-Más de un mes.

-Es posible que estén muertos, después de todo ese tiempo.-meditó.

-O que hayan encontrado un sitio mejor -dijo Alex -Ahora los civiles colaboramos más que los del ejército que quedan, pero bueno, así tenemos más votos – extendió los brazos sonriendo -El que está al mando es el teniente Langdon. Es ese tío de allí -señaló a un hombre de unos cincuenta con pelo castaño -Es el otro que te salvó.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Debería acercarme a agradecerle-dijo Gareth.

-Luego, luego -le retuvo Alex haciendo con la mano un gesto de "déjalo" -Es la hora de su misa y eso es infumable, créeme.

-¿Misa? ¿Hay misas? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Joder tío, ya te digo -se quejó -Mary me obliga a ir, pero siempre que puedo me escaqueo.

-No me puedo creer que en el fin del mundo siga habiendo misas -rió.

-Te sorprenderías, amigo -comentó -Con esto de que los muertos se levantan, más de uno se ha vuelto devoto de cojones -explicó -Pero también tiene su parte buena -movió insinuantemente sus cejas de arriba a abajo -Hay muchas posibilidades de que mañana podamos morir, y eso se traduce en que las tías están más abiertas a todo... tú me entiendes -rió descaradamente a lo que Gareth levantó una de sus cejas, incrédulo, por estar escuchando lo que creía que estaba escuchando. -¿Ves a la rubia que está tendiendo la ropa allí? -señaló a una chica bastante guapa -Se llama Jessica. Si tienes "necesidades urgentes" su tienda de campaña es aquella verde. Te la recomiendo, es bastante... y no se niega a nada -su risa infantil le impidió poder seguir hablando -La que está a su lado es Nicole, es un poco más estrecha, pero si la regalas un poco el oído la tienes comiendo de tu mano -volvió a carcajear -y ¡eh! -se detuvo frente a él -Esa de allí -su dedo índice apuntó a una morena sentada hablando con otras mujeres -Es Alice, pero ni se te ocurra acercarte que es mía -dijo en un tono que no resultó ser tan amenazante como supuso que pretendía -Veamos que más chicas interesantes pueden haber... -emprendió del nuevo el paso.

-Esto... Alex...

-¿Sí?

-Para el carro -le dijo levantando sus manos -No es correcto que hables así de las mujeres.

-Pero... -dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño -¡Oh ya entiendo! -exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par -¿No jodas que eres de la otra acera? Porque sí es así... yo no estoy en el mercado ¿entiendes? Yo no soy...

-Espera, espera -le cortó -No soy gay -dijo Gareth algo molesto -Sólo que no creo que esté bien decir esas cosas del sexo femenino, al fin y al cabo, nuestras madres son mujeres ¿no? ¿Te gustaría que hablaran así de la tuya?

-Pues ahora que lo dices... no -dijo pensativo. Sus palabras le debieron de impresionar, porque estuvo callado por un largo rato -Eres un genio tío -declaró al fin -¿Quieres que te enseñe donde vas a dormir? Me temo que tendrás que compartir tienda de campaña conmigo, pero soy bueno compañero, de veras. Es por aquí...

-¿Quién es esa?

-¡Ah! Así que has visto a una que te interesa ¿eh pillín? -le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Gareth paró en seco cuando la vio sola, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol. La recordaba perfectamente, tal y como si estuviera reviviendo aquel momento en el que quedó atrapado en una zanja, rodeado por mordedores. Era la chica que le descubrió, la que alertó a sus compañeros de su presencia, la que verdaderamente impidió que quedara allí atrapado entre caminantes con un tiro en la cabeza, la que vislumbró como si fuera un ángel. Alex le había contado que el teniente Langdon y él le habían salvado de esa trampa mortal, pero en ningún momento mencionó nada sobre ella.

-Es...

-¡Oh tío! Esa no...

-¿Ella fue la que os avisó de que estaba en la zanja, verdad? -preguntó ansioso.

-Sí, pero colega... Es mejor que lo olvides -la expresión facial de Alex decía más, que incluso, su tono de voz.

-Pero ¿por qué? Ella me salvó.

-Es que está... -suspiró para luego llevar su dedo índice a la altura de la sien y comenzar a girarlo en círculos -Es Miss Perturbada.

-¿Qué? -Alex asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos -Me da igual, quiero darle las gracias.

Comenzó a emprender el camino para acercarse, pero Alex le retuvo.

-Tío, hazme caso, déjalo...

-No. -se apartó de él, ignorándolo.

-¡Vale! Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí -le oyó decir a sus espaldas.

Gareth fue acortando las distancias con el lugar donde la chica se encontraba. Según se fue aproximando observó que en sus rodillas tenía un blog sobre el que estaba garabateando algo de manera muy insistente, incesante, completamente concentrada en ello. Eso le permitió poder analizarla sin que ella se percatase. Ahora que la tenia tan cerca, no se podía creer que la imagen que tenía en su memoria, la que había creído ver en la zanja, fuera la de un ángel. Se debió de dar muy fuerte en la cabeza, porque ante él tenía a una mujer completamente corriente. Pelo castaño recogido en el mismo peinado que llevaba Mary, ojos marrones normales, nariz normal, boca normal... todo absolutamente normal, sin nada a destacar. Era alguien que no llamaba la atención, que pasaría completamente desapercibida entre un grupo de gente, y desde luego, no parecía ser nadie con quien habría que tener cuidado por ser una perturbada. Aún así, Gareth siempre estaría en deuda con ella por haber evitado que su vida acabara entre los cuerpos de unos caminantes muertos.

-Hola -dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Paró la mano con la que estaba dibujando y tardó un tiempo que a Gareth se le antojó eterno, en apartar la mirada del cuaderno para dirigirsela a él. Maldijo a Alex interiormente porque de repente notó que sus palabras le habían influido más de lo que había pensado en principio, ya que le fue imposible aguantar sus ojos sobre él. La chica sonrió y volvió a su tarea de escribir o garabatear, momento que aprovechó Gareth para inflarse de valor y ponerse en cuclillas para afrontarla.

-Soy Gareth -se presentó -Tú... tú me viste en la zanja.

No obtuvo respuesta, y en esa vez, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle o en dejar de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo. De repente, dejó sobre la hierba el carboncillo que estaba usando y dirigió su mano hacia un bolsillo de su peto vaquero para sacar un pequeño bote. Cuando lo destapó, vio que sus dedos se teñían de rojo al volcar el recipiente sobre ellos. En ese momento, aquella parte de su cuerpo se convirtió en su herramienta para pintar.

-Bueno... -comenzó a decir sin saber muy bien que hacer -Yo solo quería agradecerte el haberme salvado -nuevamente, silencio como contestación -Así que eso, gracias.

Gareth se fue a levantar, pero entonces, sintió la mano de ella agarrando la suya.

-Sé quien eres -dijo al fin. -No te vayas, por favor -su tono fue casi suplicante -Creía haber captado tus rasgos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así.

Él frunció el ceño por la sorpresa.

-¿Me... ¿Me estás dibujando? -preguntó extrañado.

-Sí -asintió con una sonrisa tímida -No sabía como eran tus ojos... De cerca siempre te he visto dormido.

-¡Oh vaya! -dijo cortado, intentando encontrar algo con que responderla -¿Quieres que me siente o...?

-Por favor -indicó invitándole a ponerse frente a ella.

-¿Tengo que hacer algo?

-Sólo quédate quieto -respondió sin poder disimular que estaba feliz.

Gareth la miraba concentrada en dibujarle e intentaba soportar a aquellos ojos, que aunque normales, eran profundos, muy analíticos. Supuso que era para captarle bien en el dibujo. Sin poder resistir mucho más la situación, decidió preguntar.

-¿Por qué me estás retratando?

-Te presentaste como uno de ellos -dijo.

-¿Ellos?

-Los resucitados -aclaró.

-¿Los caminantes? -preguntó dubitativo.

-Tú también los llamas así... -parecía decepcionada.

Quiso responderla un "pues claro" o "¿cómo los iba a llamar sino?", pero de su boca no salió ningún palabra con intención de dar voz a sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, pasó otro largo rato más en el que el silencio fue el rey.

-¿Queda mucho? -cuestionó ya preso de la incomodidad.

-Ya... ya está -anunció -¿Quieres verlo?

-Claro -sonrió.

Cuando agarró el cuaderno y le dio la vuelta, Gareth se vio así mismo, pero, sin embargo, completamente distinto a como era él. Estaba retratado como si fuera un caminante.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Wendy y no tienes que agradecerme haberte salvado.

* * *

¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii!

Antes de decir nada, debo de pedir mil disculpar por el retraso. Creerme cuando digo que nadie mejor que yo ha sido consciente de que este tercer capítulo se estaba haciendo esperar, pero es que he tenido algunos problemillas con él. No sé muy bien que ha pasado, porque tenía la idea perfectamente montada en mi cabeza, y sin embargo, a la hora de plasmarla sobre el papel (quien dice papel, dice en el portátil) no encontraba las palabras que merecieran a lo que mi cerebro me mostraba. Una cosa es la inspiración, y otra la plasmación. Ha sido esta última la que me ha traicionado D:

Deberos daros mil gracias a las que habéis leído. El doble de gracias a las que me habéis comentado, que aunque no he respondido a todos (no tengo excusa, pero juro que ahora mismo me voy a poner a contestar, pues como dicen "más vale tarde que nunca"), vuestros reviews me llegaron y me han animado muchisíiimo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Pero permitirme que este capi se lo dedique a dos personitas que siempre están ahí. A mi compi, no solo de la otra historia que escribimos entre ambas, _**Legado**_, sino de aventuras y desvaríos varios: **Ekhi**, y a **Hotarubi86**, que tan buena escritora es, pero sobre todo, mejor compañera. Desde aquí quiero felicitarla por haber acabado su maravilloso fic **_Flor Eterna_**, después de todo un año y con nada más, ni nada menos, que 68 capitulazos, y también animarla mucho con los proyectos que ya tiene entre manos y que todos esperamos.

Por último, me gustaría añadir una última cosita, que a estas alturas no sé si alguien llegará hasta estas líneas por lo que pesada que me pongo, pero aún así, quiero exponer esto: Por favor, todas las que escribimos aquí, lo hacemos porque tenemos una misma pasión, así pues, miremos entre nosotras, que somos un fandom pequeñito y no deberíamos traicionarnos, sino todo lo contrario, protegernos y estar unidas. Una idea no pertenece a nadie, porque puede aparecer en las cabecitas de dos, o tres, o cuatro, o en infinitas personas, pero eso cambia completamente cuando una de ellas la hace realidad a través de las líneas de una historia. Un relato sí tiene dueño. Así que por favor: **NO AL PLAGIO.** No al plagio literal. No al plagio encubierto. **NO AL PLAGIO EN CUALQUIER MANERA.**

Y sin más... ¡Hasta dentro de quince días!

_Caminante no hay camino, se hace camino al comer humanos._


End file.
